


Here we go

by remmers



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Catra joins the rebellion from the start au, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17004966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remmers/pseuds/remmers
Summary: a quick thing i wrote of an au where catra joins the rebellion with adora from the startmaybe add more later on





	Here we go

She should have known that following after Adora would have been a bad idea. She really wished to have the foresight to try and dissuade Adora from going. Now a magic sword and two rebels later she finds herself in a foreign bedroom unable to sleep. It's bad enough that Adora was a princess now of all things, but the way she had vouched for her left a bitter taste in her mouth. It was clear that she was always going to be in her shadow, no matter where they were. Especially thanks to that _stupid_ sword.

She groans and rolls over in her too-soft and now utterly destroyed bed. The room was too sparkly, too damn colorful. It made her head hurt. She tosses an arm over her head and briefly contemplates the idea of running away. Where would she go though? She can't go back to the Horde, Shadow Weaver would kill her on the spot. That or torture her to know where Adora is. Shuddering at the thought she wonders if she can survive in the Whispering Woods. Maybe find that old lady Adora talked about.... And take her house... Nah, too close to Brightmoon. Adora could probably find her there. Her thoughts are quickly interrupted when she hears footsteps outside her door and she quickly moves to hide in the big room. She holds her breath as the door clicks open, the fur on her tail on end as she watches from a high pillar she had climbed.  
A million ideas run through her head. A Horde soldier after them? No, they wouldn't venture that far out of safe zones. A rebel? Maybe. They could try and threaten Adora into doing their bidding. But Adora had clearly shown she was ready to help, unless they didn't fully trust her, which she didn't think was that far from the truth. 

" Catra?" There was always the third option. She muses over her options and watches Adora blindly search the room, aided only by the glow of the stupid sword. It was funny how ill-adapted humans were to darkness. She thought the sword would have at least given Adora some abilities outside of her transformation but she only got eight feet tall and super strength. Pathetic.

She lets Adora wander around for a few minutes, snickering whenever she called her name out. "Over here genius," she calls, a smug smile never leaving her face as she leapt down and landed right behind her. She sees Adora flinch a little but she quickly turns around and tried to act nonchalant.

"Hey Adora," she says, giving her friend a flick on the forehead and laughing at her annoyed expression. "Why are you here? Aw, did you miss me?" she teases.  
Adora hesitates, sinking into the plush bed and putting her sword aside. Catra follows after her. She always does.  
"I couldn't sleep," she starts, taking Catra off guard with how honest her tone was. "The bed was too soft."  
Yeah, she understands. It’s like these princesses needed to lay in quicksand in order to sleep. She gives her scratched bed a quick glance, still intact with a few feathers leaking out of the gashes she put in it.  
"...And I - um, I’m not used to sleeping alone."  
_Not used to sleeping without you there._ Adora doesn't say this but Catra knows it’s true. They were both used to the other’s presence, Catra curled at the bottom of her bunk while Adora slept on the top of it. 

Now, Catra had never been good at these… feelings-related talks so she does what she knows best. She sits down near Adora and knocks the sides of their heads together in silence. _Me too,_ it says, and _I’m here._ It’s familiar, something they’re both used to,something that makes it feel like nothing has changed. Next to her, Adora lets out a breath through her nose, her body relaxing into Catra and tucking her head into the space where Catra’s head meets her shoulder. A low rumble starts in Catra’s chest and she curses the fact that she can't control the sounds her body makes. It's downright annoying, really. They’re quiet for a long time, Adora listening to Catra’s purring and Catra listening to her slow and steady breaths. Again, it's familiar. It's safe.

Adora hums and leans closer towards her, yawning. She always got sleepy whenever Catra purred. It came in handy when they'd both be kept up by nightmares. "I don't want to sleep," she mumbles, eyes already closing. Catra wraps an arm around her back and leans them both back against the bed, despite Adora’s protest.  
"Why? You seem pretty tired." She lets out a yawn of her own, mouth opening wide and then closing. She turns around to face Adora, her face still slightly higher, making her lips press against the other’s forehead as she spoke.  
"Scared it’s just a dream," Adora says, starting to sound like she's halfway asleep. "That I'm gonna wake up and we'll still be back in the Fright Zone."

Catra’s tail curls around the both of them,pulling Adora slightly against her. She tucks her limbs towards her body, already feeling herself starting to drift off. "So? What if it's just a dream?" Her lips move against Adora’s temple, her nose gently pressed against the top of her head. "We’ll still have each other.”  
She lets her eyes close, the events of the day finally taking their toll on her. She barely even hears Adora let out a quick "Yeah," before both of them drift off, finally able to relax now that the other is near and all thoughts of leaving out of her mind. 

 

For now.


End file.
